Shawn Garrett
Shawn Garrett was portrayed by Grant Cramer, formerly by Tom McConnell. Biography Shawn Garrett was president of Lauren Fenmore's fan club. In 1984, Shawn became a stalker who was obsessed with singer Lauren. First, Shawn tried to sabotage Lauren's singing partner, Danny Romalotti, because Shawn was jealous of Danny's relationship with Lauren. Shawn slowly slipped Danny poison that affected his voice. Danny then lost his voice and was told that he would never sing again. However, he had a miracle recovery during the Christmas Eve service at the Church Of The Sacred Heart. Shawn then gave Lauren an ultimatum: divorce her husband, Paul Williams, and move in with him or else he would contract a professional hit man named Turk to kill Paul. Shawn caused Lauren's marriage to Paul to deteriorate. Shawn told Lauren that Paul confirmed to him that Lauren and Paul's marriage was over. Shawn forced Lauren to divorce Paul. After moving in with Shawn, Lauren tried to contact Paul and let him know she still loved him but she was watched too closely by Shawn to make any contact with her ex-husband. The bizarre living arrangement with Shawn took an unexpected turn for Lauren who found out that Shawn was disturbed leaving him sexually impotent. As a result, Lauren realized that she and Shawn never slept together rendering one of the reasons for her break up with Paul void. Later, Paul ran into Shawn and Lauren at Gina's. Farren Connor consoled Paul after his unexpected meeting with Shawn and Lauren. Shawn surprised Lauren with plans for a worldwide tour which she wasn't thrilled about. Lauren informed her mother of the imminent divorce from Paul and Shawn's often erratic behavior which seemed to be rooted in childhood experiences. Lauren questioned Shawn about his childhood. She picked up on Shawn's deep devotion for his deceased mother. Shawn offers to make Lauren a huge star and, to back up his notion, he presented her with a ready to sign-contract for a worldwide tour. Lauren received a phone call from Turk whom she tried to convince that Shawn no longer needed his services. Shawn arranged a lush dinner at The Colonnade Room to celebrate Lauren's soaring singing career. Lauren continued to press Shawn for information about his childhood but Shawn could not stress enough his devotion for her. Shawn arranged a photo shoot for Lauren. At home, Lauren listened in on a conversation where Paul confessed to his mother that he had fallen for another woman. Shawn presented Lauren with her tour poster and was surprised that she was now looking forward to leaving town. Lauren assured Shawn that she was looking forward to the tour. Turk warned Shawn not to trust Lauren. Paul, Andy Richards and Amy Lewis learned of Lauren's plans for a solo tour in Japan. Shawn listened in on Lauren confessing to a still comatose Tamra Logan that she despised Shawn and intended to do everything in her power to bring him down. Lauren's former psychic, Tamra, was fighting for her life after Shawn issued poison into her body. Joanna Manning tried to stop Lauren from leaving town. Still reeling with Lauren's confession, Shawn changed travel plans for him and Lauren. Shawn booked one way plane tickets to San Francisco. Both Lauren and Paul were still thinking about each other. Upon his departure, Danny wished Lauren great success. Shawn however didn't buy Lauren's act that she was looking forward to her tour anymore. At the hospital, Tamra began to awake from her coma and murmured two words: Lauren and danger! Lauren paid a visit to Mary Williams and apologized for everything she put Paul through. Tamra's doctor finally understood what his patient wanted to tell him and he tried to reach Lauren who had left on her trip with Shawn. Lauren was surprised to learn that their travel plans had changed and that Shawn had arranged a stop over in San Francisco. Shawn and an unsuspecting Lauren checked into a two bedroom suite in San Francisco. After learning that Lauren never arrived in Tokyo, Joanna asked Andy for help. Andy learned that Shawn canceled Lauren's concert tour. Joanna got increasingly worried about Lauren's whereabouts. In San Francisco, Shawn told Lauren how his mother died in a fire at their home 14 years ago yet left out some important details. At Williams & Richards, Andy and his team continued their search for Lauren as Joanna continued to worry about her daughter's disappearance. In San Francisco Shawn's descent hardened; he was keen on putting his plans for Lauren in motion. Shawn took a reluctant Lauren to San Francisco where he showed her the area where his childhood home used to sit. Lauren later got in touch with Shawn's stepfather, Mark Wilcox, who revealed that Shawn burned down his childhood home killing his mother after she and Mark told him they were getting married. Shawn was against it. Paul, Andy and Jazz Jackson were frantically searching for Lauren. Elsewhere in San Francisco, Shawn was at his mother's graveside, intent on putting his devious plan into motion. He started digging, put an unconscious Lauren into a wooden box and then heaved it into the ground. Finally, Shawn closed the hole and left Lauren buried alive! Paul and Andy found Shawn's car by accident. A chase through Fisherman's Wharf ensued. Andy and Paul caught Shawn in Fisherman's Wharf as his henchman Turk arrived with a gun in his hands. The situation escalated when the police were surrounding the docks. In panic Turk shot Shawn before getting killed as well. With Shawn and Turk dead, Paul and Andy feared that they would never find Lauren. And time was of the essence, since Lauren could die trapped in the casket due to lack of oxygen. Lauren was rescued by Paul and Andy Richards who found her with the help of her psychic friend, Tamra Logan. Later, Lauren fell ill. Paul, Andy, Jazz, Joanna and Mary flew Lauren home to Genoa City. At Genoa City Memorial Hospital, Dr. Casey Reed takes over Lauren's care. She had to inform the family that Shawn poisoned Lauren and was likely to remain in a coma for the foreseeable future. After she recovered, Lauren told Amy that she was looking for a new lease on life. After the ordeal with Shawn she wanted to quit singing and search for a new undertaking: she wanted to work at the private investigator's office! Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s